


For Your Entertainment

by Launch97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Launch97/pseuds/Launch97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry mentioned a corset a while ago and Draco finds it in himself to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story after seeing [](http://star-sailor13.livejournal.com/profile)[ **star_sailor13**](http://star-sailor13.livejournal.com/) 's [Sparkle Princesses](http://haiiro-no-tenshi.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d3gsibi). I just couldn't get the image out of my head. Since that was an illustration of [](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/profile)[**dysonrules**](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/)'s story [Sparkle Sparkle Princesses](http://dysonrules.deviantart.com/art/Sparkle-Sparkle-Princesses-95994358) I once again got drawn into reading her stories and remembered it was her birthday! So, in honor of her birthday, I decided to actually write something again! Hope you like it.

Draco cursed under his breath as his fingers fumbled over the ribbons that supposedly bound the front of the corset he’d somehow talked himself into putting on, never mind there was a tighter set of ribbons in the back that he hadn’t tried to untie in the first place. He hadn’t thought about how it was supposed to work from both sides but then it had taken him a little while to figure out that the front ribbons were mainly for show. Still, he’d sworn he was going to try getting it on without resorting to the built-in fitting charm and that was what he was trying to do almost half an hour after putting it on.

The corset was wrapped around his middle but kept slipping down as he tried to fool with the ribbons and finally, he gave up, snatching his wand from where it was sitting on the bed beside him and activating the charm on the corset. It sucked immediately to his body, pushing uncomfortably in some places and then gradually harder as it sought the perfect fit. It got to the point where he thought he was going to die from suffocation before the corset expanded again, still hugging him so tightly that he could tell without looking it was doing its job of cinching his waist.

He brushed his hands over the far too short skirt attached to it, frowning as he noticed the limited movement. He shook his head and walked to the mirror hanging between the closet doors. Harry’s reaction had better be worth it all. Not only had it been embarrassing ordering it (and he didn’t even want to think about that conversation with Granger), but it had taken him so long to get it on he would be lucky if he got downstairs and had everything else laid out before Harry was back from his weeklong trip.

But that thought was suddenly lost when he stopped in front of the mirror. A bright flush bloomed on his face as he looked himself over and he scoffed, tugging at the skirt of the corset. It was so short it only went to mid-thigh and he would only have to turn a little too fast for it to fly up and reveal the matching red thong beneath the black and red frilled (frilled!) skirt. He didn’t even mind frills all that much normally, but not on his clothes! His drapes possibly.

And they were all over the thing. The corset didn’t even look like a corset. It was an odd cross between a wine red and black dress he might have once seen his grandmother wearing. Even the skirt reminded him of what the Muggles had insisted on wearing in the Victorian era though thankfully his didn’t have a hoop skirt beneath it or he would have thrown the whole idea out. No, it just took that shape on its own.

He released the skirt, giving up on making it any longer by pulling at it. The thing had said that it wasn’t meant to be adjusted though if he tried hard enough it would probably work. And hell. He looked down at his legs, unconsciously shivering as they ran against each other and all he could feel was smooth skin. He’d shaved practically his whole body for the man and this horrible fetish he’d mentioned. He looked ridiculous with the corset actually coming up just on top of his collar bones. And the sleeves (they called these sleeves?) were clinging hopelessly to his shoulders, even as he watched, one slid to the side and off his shoulder.

He flushed brightly again. He looked like a tart! Bows and frills everywhere, the thing looking like it was ready to fall off of him even though it clearly squeezing his waist inwards. He snorted, running his fingers over the material from the frill at the top of the corset, over the bones of the corset’s body, and down to futilely pull at the skirt again. He groaned. This had better be worth it, and he would have it off within half an hour if Harry wasn’t home by then. He nodded to himself and turned around to find his wand but ran into something solid and warm.

Draco yelped and stumbled backward into the mirror, shivering as the cold surface pressed into his bare arms. He stared around the room a moment. Had he imagined it? No one was in the room but he was sure he’d run into something very solid. “Who’s there?” he asked, eyes darting around, flitting over his wand that was still on the bed. When no answer came he relaxed marginally and started edging toward his wand. He turned to grab the wand when an arm snaked around his middle, pressing hard against the bones of the corset.

Another hand – he looked down and his eyes widened when he noticed that he wasn’t going insane; there was nothing there – traced along the frill bordering the top of the corset. A warm hard chest was pressed to his back, making him feel even more off kilter as the corset made the touch muted through the stiff cloth. The hand near his collar bone trailed over the corset’s body, over the spot where it should have been bubbled out for a woman but was flat – bless wizards for small blessings – and over Draco’s stomach and the skirt.

He bit off a soft moan as the skirt brushed against his legs and a honeyed chuckle massaged his back. “Such a pretty thing, all alone. You look like you were waiting for someone.”

What tension Draco hadn’t noticed he still held in his shoulders dissipated and he felt his body heat. “Just for the next willing customer,” he drawled, falling into a familiar teasing routine.

The hand still near his crotch started back up his side at that. “Oh, and do you have many of those?”

“A few,” Draco admitted. “I only take the ones who pay well.” He bit at his lip. He had to admit this hadn’t been part of his plan, not at all, but he wasn’t objecting. He hadn’t even gotten a hello before being manhandled.

“And is this part of your normal repertoire?”

Draco snorted. “Are you kidding? My boss made me. He says it’ll bring in a bit more.”

There was another rumbling chuckle and the arms around him tightened. “I think I agree.” The roaming hand changed direction again, dragging roughly over his front and catching on almost every piece of fabric clinging to his body. “It looks very good on you.” A hot mouth latched onto his neck and Draco gasped, arching in the invisible hold.

The skirt had hiked up in the back, his ass revealed to the room. Rough denim rubbed against him and he smirked as he felt the heat behind it. “You know, I may be here for you and your money but I don’t put out for men who won’t show me their face.”

“Why not?” The mouth moved to his ear and sucked sending shockwaves down Draco’s spine to his hard cock. “Isn’t there a thrill in it? You won’t know who it is taking you, pushing your skirt up and sliding inside you. And, Merlin, I bet you’re a hot one. Tight too. Know just how to take it, don’t you?”

Draco moaned and pushed back against the denimed cock. “Won’t find out until you show me your face.” He smirked again as a strangled groaned and tightened grip resulted.

Moments later arms appeared wrapped around his torso and he noticed the hot breath on the back of his neck. Of course this corset thing had to actually work. He still couldn’t believe he was trussed up like this though for what it seemed to be leading to he was more than happy to have done it.

“And now?”

Draco gasped and bit at his lip as heat spiked through him again, this time hitting right in the pit of his stomach and swimming there incessantly just from hearing the growl. “Now,” he said, “we’ll see if you can live up to-”

The corset tightened suddenly. He’d gotten used to the pressure without realizing it had happened. It was almost comforting the way it hugged him like a second skin but the pulling at the restraints made him groan. It was an uncomfortable feeling again but nowhere near unbearable. “I plan on going through with everything I said. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Draco shuddered. He’d never heard him speak this way. It was impossible for him to be turned on like this just because he was talking to him that way, wasn’t it?

The laugh shook him again and that was a bit more familiar but no less warming. “I want to do so many things to you, but you’ve made me so hard. Bet you can feel it.”

Draco gasped as the hardness resting against his ass that he’d started to ignore rubbed harshly against him. “And since it’s your fault, I think I’ll make you get me nice and wet for that tight hole of yours.”

There was a slight break in his voice and Draco barely had the chance to smile when he realized it for the first sign of his impatience before he had been spun around and forced to his knees, his skirt pooling over his legs almost modestly despite the tent at its front where his cock was trapped by the tiny thong. A gentle but strong hand threaded through his hair and shoved his face into the bulge in a pair of jeans. Draco groaned and instinctively rubbed his cheek against the material. Another low groan from above him and the jeans were ripped open.

A thick red cock slapped him in the cheek and he whined, not needing the extra encouragement from the hand in his hair to direct his mouth over it. He lapped contentedly up and down the length, moaning as it pulsed against his tongue before swallowing down half of it. He sucked dutifully, groaning as the hand in his hair tightened every now and then, successfully directing his movements for a while before he was pulled off and brought to his feet. Part of him had wanted to stay on the floor and have his mouth fucked but now that he was standing again his knees were ready to buckle as he shook in anticipation.

He finally caught his first glance of him, windblown black hair and lust-darkened emeralds behind his glasses, when he was turned around again and shoved against the mirror. He squealed – a noise he would deny fervently later – at the immediate chill that swept into him but he squirmed as it did nothing to dim the heat between his own legs. “Harry,” he whined instinctively, unconsciously breaking the rules of whatever game they were playing.

Harry ignored him and wedged a leg between his. He kicked at his feet until they were far apart. Draco felt like he was going to fall through the mirror but steadied himself and looked into the mirror to watch Harry. It wasn’t much but he could see half of his face and he smiled. It was enough he supposed.

Harry looked up from where he had been watching his hands run over the corset again and they locked eyes in the mirror.

Harry smirked and Draco bit his lip, thrusting his hips helplessly. Harry only chuckled and one roaming hand moved to pull the string of the thong away from his hole. “Let’s see how much I need to prepare you, pretty.” Draco flushed and watched him closely, feeling himself clench in anticipation.

Harry’s eyes flashed and his other arm, now wrapped around Draco’s waist, tightened. Harry’s smirk widened and he leaned in, eyes still locked with Draco’s as he growled into his ear. “You really are a little slut, aren’t you, already greased up and stretched out, just ready for the next willing cock to split you open.”

Draco whimpered and he might have nodded but he couldn’t be sure. He just knew three (three!) of Harry’s fingers had slid into him and were fucking him roughly, the Everslick lube he’d used ages ago making obscene noises as Harry almost lifted him off the floor with some of the thrusts. “That’s what you were waiting for, wasn’t it?” Harry hissed in his ear and he had to close his eyes to try and stamp down on the heat coiling in his stomach. “You were waiting for a cock, huh? Is that what you want? Tell me!”

Draco keened. All this over a corset? “Yes! Please! I want your cock. Fuck me!”

Harry laughed darkly, shaking Draco’s entire body, though that might have been due to his legs trying to give out on him. “What?”

“Fuck me! Please,” he sobbed, “now!”

Harry growled and ripped his fingers free making Draco whine but the next moment his slick cock had taken their place. He hadn’t even noticed Harry slicking himself up. But it didn’t matter. Now he just had to focus on keep upright while Harry took him against their bedroom mirror, their bedroom mirror. But that was taken out of his hands when Harry wrapped a hand under one of his knees and pulled his foot off the floor.

He screamed as Harry seemed to reach deeper. “Harry! Oh Merlin…uh…please!” He’d been ready to explode before and now he was near to burning up from the inside. He tried to wiggle his hips as much as he could but Harry drove into him hard enough that he was only being held up by Harry and the mirror now. He just needed one touch to his cock, just one. “Harry, please, touch me.”

Harry was panting roughly into the back of his neck but his unoccupied hand found Draco’s thong and ripped it away from his cock. Draco hissed as his rough hand closed over him and stripped him. “Come on, Draco, coat your pretty skirt for me.”

Draco sobbed, “Harry!” breath fogging up the mirror when he gave in and laid his head against it to ride out the aftershocks from his orgasm, and the ones Harry brought on by giving a few more thrusts before tensing and latching onto his neck to stifle a moan.

Harry went still against him and they both fogged the mirror for a few more minutes before Draco started wiggling. “Harry,” he said softly. He got his hands flat against the mirror and pushed away from it weakly. He felt like he’d been drained, like all his energy was in the rapidly cooling mess inside his skirt. He shivered. His skirt. He could not have thought of it that way.

Harry pulled back, groaning softly. Draco winced as he slid free and a mixture of lube and cum slid down his thighs. He must have been smiling goofily though because when Harry turned him around he chuckled and bent to scoop him up bridal style. He tottered to the bed and dropped Draco on it where he groaned and rolled over. “Harry…pull the…strings together…” he said slowly, feeling too lethargic to even do that though it was designed for quick release, even the skirt unraveling a seam to slip away.

A moment later the corset loosened and fell away. Draco took a deep breath, the air refreshing to deprived lungs though he had noticed no difference after he’d had the thing on a few minutes. Harry prodded his side and he turned over again so Harry could toss the soiled garment into the floor for one of the house elves to find in the morning.

He cracked his eyes open – when had he closed them – and smiled at Harry as he finished stripping and crawled into bed with him. Draco pushed his way into Harry’s arms as soon as he was still and snuggled to his chest.

Harry sighed and tilted Draco’s head back so they could share their first kiss in a week. Draco hummed into it and licked into Harry’s mouth lazily. “Should I even ask?” Harry said, leaning his forehead against Draco’s. Merlin, he was a sap, but he had missed this.

Draco smiled and tucked his head under Harry’s chin. “Don’t. Or you might never see it again.” But, he had a feeling that was a terribly large lie.

End


End file.
